Love All Over Again
by Eat-Pray-Love-for-Channy
Summary: Add Sonny and Chad in love, a breakup, 2 other Coopers, an arranged marriage, a kidnapping, a death, and a reincarnation and you get...Love All Over Again...sorta. Read please! Based off the Korean drama, Goong.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm a new fanfic writer and I've read a whole bunch of them, so i decided to try one myself! Reviews and suggestions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance. (But maybe I will get it for Christmas!)

_Sonny's POV_

I couldn't believe it. That no-good, cheating, king jerk of jerkoslovakia! I barged into his dressing room and yelled on the top of my lungs.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! I can't believe you cheated on me!"

"What?" Chad exclaimed.

"Yeah! Remember the blonde that you kissed on the cheek?"

"Oh that. That was my-"

"Save it Chad. I know she was your girlfriend," I said. My voice broke when I said the next words. "What about us?"

"Sonny, I-"

"Forget it, Chad. You've hurt me enough. Conversation over." I said, tears threatening to break through. I poked him in the chest and tried to ignore his hurt eyes. "We're over."

I turned and ran through the double doors that lead out of this hell. As i ran to my set, tears ran down my face. And as i shut the door to my dressing room, I let the tears fall.

That was the last time I saw Chad Dylan Cooper. Or so I thought.

_3 years later_

I walked down the stairs of my two room apartment to retrieve my daily mail. After I quit So Random!, life (and mail) has been slow.

Nico and Grady has their own TV show called "Chicks and Cheese". It was hilarious but not really aimed for a girly audience. Tawni finally got her wish and "Tawni Toes", her shoe line. The shoes were really nice but they were all out of my price range...

Zora lives with me! Yup, after my mom left for Wisconsin, Zora's like my only family. She and I are really close. But since she has no one to prank on anymore, I can never be sure when a piece of ham is gonna be in my face. I ran through my mail.

"Bill, bill, bill, Celebration of Tawni Toes, bill."

The usual. As I ran back upstairs to my room, a letter fell from my pile of bills and Tawni's celebration thing. It was addressed to me but it came from, gasp! Sammich Productions! That's Chad's dad, David's massive food company!

Sammich Productions keeps Chad rich and famous, even after Mackenzie Falls ended. Everyone wanted to be his friend or girlfriend (even guys) because they knew he would, one day, be a very rich man. I wonder what Chad or Chad's dad wants with me.

I picked the letter up and headed to my apartment, 245A.

"Zora," I said. "Get over here! I got a letter from Sammich Productions!"

Zora appeared from her room. "What? You mean Pooper's company?"

"Yeah! I wonder what it is..."

...

"Well don't just stand there, OPEN IT!" Zora screamed.

"Oh jeez, feisty are we? I am just getting some water!"

I sat on my double stuffed middle section (A/N: Courtesy of Hannah Montana Forever) with water in hand and Zora next to me and ripped open my letter. No not the bills, the Sammich Productions letter!

Blah, blah, blah, pleased to meet you, blah, chad is fine, blah, meeting tomorrow at 9:00 A.M., blah, blah, blah, arrange marriage, blah- wait a second, ARRANGED MARRIAGE!

I blew water all over the place, more specifically, Zora's unfortunate face.

"Oh gross, Sonny!"

But I couldn't speak. I scanned that section and found the words the words "legal, arranged marriage, and first-in-line grandson of David Cooper" all in the same sentence when it hit me.

I was engaged! To who?

If anyone can guess who Sonny's engaged to, i will put youn in the story! But let me tell you, it's not who you automatically think it is!


	2. Chapter 2

Sterling Sandman Knight.

That's the name of the man I was to marry in one month.

His name replayed over and over in my head as I sat down in a chair. Oh right, let me specify. A chair in Sammich Productions, David's huge business. I am sitting here trying to look like I belong here, in a throng of black suits and ties. David is going to explain to me how all this made sense. One day I am just chilling at home watching old reruns of So Random!, and the next day I am engaged. To a man I have never met in my entire life. This is just not believable, they can't force me to marry-

"Sonny Munroe? David is ready to see you", says the nice secretary lady. How do I know she's nice? Well let's just say, I love cookies.

"Ok. Let's go."

We ride the elevator to the 39th floor to David's office.

The secretary knocks on the door and says, "Mr. Cooper? Sonny Munroe is here with me."

"Bring her in." Says a strong and deep voice. A voice I haven't heard for about 4 years.

I am exposed to the giant office, set with a flat screen TV, diamond-encrusted walls, and sky-high view of the beach.

"Sonny! How have you been?" Booms Mr. Cooper.

I manage to squeak back, "Great."

"Sit down, sit down. Wait just one moment while I call up Sterling."

I sit down on the giant leather couch. Sterling's coming? Then he probably knows about-

"Oh yes, Sterling doesn't know the history behind the engagement," I cringed at the word engagement. "I planned to tell you kids together. Is that okay?"

"Yup. That's fine David."

Then there's a knock on the door.

"Come in, Sterling!"

The door creaks its way open to show a tall muscular guy. He looks exactly like Chad! He smiles at me and his dad, and asks, "Who is this beautiful lady?"

I blush while David says, "This is Sonny Munroe, your fiance."

He grins wider and shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sonny Munroe."

I smile, and say, "Nice to meet you to, Sterling."

This is great! He has Chad's stunning looks and is nice! I wonder how I landed such a great guy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Sadly. __L _

David rubs his hands together. I silently look around. Sterling looks at me.

"Since you both are here, I guess I can start explaining", David starts. "Around 70 years ago, your grandfathers were complete strangers. My father-in-law was a man just discovering the secrets of sandwich's. He had big dreams; becoming rich and famous was important to him. One day Sonny's grandfather and Sterling's grandfather were near a construction sight. It was this building, in fact. Sonny's grandfather was a construction worker here. One of the pieces of wood holding wood gave way while my father-in-law was underneath it. That's when Sonny's grandfather stepped in and saved him by pushing him out of the way."

Sterling and I looked at each other with wide eyes. Clearly, he didn't know anything about this either.

"Well, they became quick friends after that and arranged this marriage when they learned that there were to be three babies!" Dave said.

"Wait three babies?" I questioned. "I'm pretty sure Sterling and I are only two people."

Sterling chuckled, "I think you should know I have a twin."

"A twin!" Wow. There was one more Chad look-alike. Why? Is this God's way of mocking me?

"Yup. I'm pretty sure you know him. His name is Chad."

What? "You don't mean-"

"Yeah. Chad Dylan Cooper is my brother."

_Gasp! I'm sorry if this is too expected. If you read this, please review. I really think I could use all the tips more experienced writers could give. I know this chapter is short, but I am uploading another chapter right now. Enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chad Dylan Cooper is the brother of my fiance. Sterling seems like a really ok guy! I haven't dated anyone since Chad but if I got married to anyone, I'm glad he's tall, good-looking, and intelligent. Today's my first date with him. What, did you think I was going to marry a guy I didn't even know?

I got up out of bed and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I curled my hair and then put on my black skinny jeans and Paramore T-shirt. Add some smokey eye shadow and eyeliner, and I looked great! I couldn't wait for my date!

_Ding Dong_

I opened the door to find Sterling standing there with a dozen roses and a huge smile.

"Hey Sonny. Here are some flowers for you." Said Sterling

.

"Aww thanks Sterling you are so sweet!"

He grins even wider, if that's even possible, and says, "You look beautiful! Ready for our date?"

"Yeah! Where are we going?"

"Ah ah ah! Its a secret." Sterling winks. "Let's go!"

He grabs my hand and pulled me to his car. It was a nice car, not too fancy but pretty impressive. See what I mean? Sterling is perfect! Nice, down to Earth, and extremely hot!

We drive for about 20 minutes until we reach... the beach!

"I didn't know if you like to swim, so I made us a picnic too." Sterling said sheepishly. "Is that okay?"

"Okay? This is great! Let's gooooooooooo!"

I take him by the hand and sit down on the picnic blanket.

A few laughs and all-you-can-eat-food later, Sterling and I stand up and head towards the water. As soon as my toes touched the water, I felt my feet swoop from under me and all I can see is Sterling. I blush because I realize how close his 6-pack is!

"Ready for some fun?" Sterling smiles mischievously.

"... No no no! Sterling don't- ahhhh!"

"Woohoo!" Sterling yells as he dives in after me.

We splash each other with water and talk and have fun in the sun and then, all of a sudden, its time to go.

"That was really fun, Sterling. Thank you." I smile openly at him.

"Well, Sonny it was my pleasure because that was really fun. But we aren't done with this date yet."

"Really? Where are we going now?"

"Oh, we are here."

I look up and find a giant house. Hmmm it seems familiar. De javu, perhaps?

We hold hands as we walk towards the door.

"Oh, I left the keys inside. I'll just ring the doorbell. My dad will answer." Sterling says.

_Ding Dong_

"Who's there?" Says the voice on the other side of the door.

"Open the door. Its Sterling."

The door opens to reveal a shirtless... Chad Dylan Cooper?


	5. Chapter 5

Here I am sitting on the Cooper's couch. Boy, is this awkward. Sterling is sitting next to me and Chad is sitting across from Sterling.

"Oh yeah, where are my manners?" Sterling says, smiling at me, "Chad, you know Sonny Munroe, right? She's my fiancé."

"WHAT?" Chad looked like he was about to explode!

"Yeah. Didn't Dad tell you? We are engaged." Sterling wrapped his arm around me.

I shifted my view of my lap to the Chad's face. Anger, surprise, disappointment.

"I know it may seem too soon, Sonny, but I really like you." Sterling said.

"I like you too, Sterling." I don't know why I just said that to the brother of my ex.

Sterling smiles and kisses me on my cheek. Chad is just staring at me with a "what the hell" look on his face.

"Oh I have a great idea! Why don't you sleep over? We have a guest room you can use!" Sterling exclaimed.

"Sure. Where is the room?"

"Upstairs, to the left."

I quickly ran out of the room, ignoring the two pairs of eyes following my every move.

_Chad's POV_

Sonny is back. My Sonshine. My beautiful, gorgeous, lovable ex-girlfriend. And she's engaged. To none other than my brother. This is so shocking I can't seem to make any full sentences in my mind.

"Isn't she gorgeous? I'm going to be married to her by the end of this month."

"That soon?"

"Yeah, I can't wait."

I can.

_I am uploading another chapter right now! I hope you like it! Review please!_


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't sleep. Only 10 hours ago, Sterling told me he really liked me. Only 10 hours ago, Chad looked at me like he still loved me. Only 10 hours ago, I told Sterling I really liked him in front of the guy I love, I mean, used to love.

I got out of bed and headed downstairs. Chad was down the making breakfast, and I didn't want any awkwardness, so I tip-toed back upstairs.

"Sonny?"

Or tried. I sighed and headed back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Chad."

"Want some pancakes?"

"Sure."

"Chocolate, right? You used to love chocolate pancakes."

I sat down at the table with my chocolate pancakes and Chad sat across from me.

"How have you-"

"Chad tell me the truth. Why did you cheat on me?" I said, tears threatening to break through.

"Sonny, I did-"

"Good Morning, Sonny!" Sterling swept in and kissed my cheek. "Morning Chad."

Chad stayed silent as he stared at me.

"Morning Sterling." I said brightly. "You think you could drive me home now?"

"Sure, babe. Let's go." Sterling grabbed my hand and took me to his car.

_Chad's POV_

I stared at Sonny's chocolate pancakes, left untouched.

Like me, I thought.

_Sterling's POV_

"Sonny, why was Chad staring at you like that?" I asked.

We were in the car in front of Sonny's house.

"Like what, Sterling?" Sonny used her innocent voice. She is so cute.

"Like, I don't know, you guys had a past or something?"

"Oh. That. Well I guess you should know the truth," Sonny said. What's going on? "You see, Sterling, three years before I met you, I secretly dated Chad. It was secret because we didn't want our casts to know. I guess that's why he didn't tell you."

Whoa. Sonny and Chad? But Sonny was all cute and adorable and Chad was a player! He must have broken Sonny's heart. But the way he looked at her...

"Did you love him, Sonny?" I asked, gripping the steering wheel.

She hesitated before answering. "Yes."

"Do you still love him?"

No answer. I look over at Sonny, who seems to be having a difficulty for words. I couldn't take this. My soon-to-be wife used to, and may right now, love my twin brother. I opened the car door and walked out towards the foresty area in front of Sonny's house.

Without looking back at her, I said, through clenched teeth, "I'm going for a walk. I will be right back."

I walked right into the forest and strolled around trying to get a grip on things. She loved my little brother, not me. I'm. Her fiancé but she didn't-

Suddenly a hand wrapped around my mouth and something hit me in the head.

**Everything went black.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing and favorite-ing me! **

**jonahmarz23: yup it is Sterling Knight. Haha you know any other Sterlings? I don't! :)**

**Special Shout-Out: channy-4-lyf**

**Thank you so much for everything! I hope you like this chapter! ;D**

**Disclaimer: although I love Sonny with a Chance very much, I don't own it!**

_Sonny's POV_

Sterling's gone. Missing. Nobody's seen his face since Monday.

"Now tell me again, Ms. Munroe. What happened the last time you saw Sterling?"

"He and I were in the car talking in the car. We were talking about our relationship and he stormed out, saying he will only be a minute. I sat in the car and waited for him, but he never showed. That's when I called his dad."

The policeman nodded, taking notes. "Alright, you are all set. You may leave."

I left the interrogation room to come face-to face with Chad.

"Hey, Sonny. How are you holding up?"

"Ok, I guess. I have to go. Bye."

He looked like he was about to say something, but he let me pass. I walked straight to my car, holding everything in. If something happened to Sterling, I would never forgive myself. Why didn't I say something when he asked me if I loved Chad? Why? I couldn't even remember. I got in my car and rested my head against the steering wheel. I let it all out; the tears, the emotions, the memories.

3 days later

Sterling is officially gone.

Apparently if police can't find any clues or evidence about a missing person within 7 days, they are labeled as deceased.

He's gone.

That's when David txted me.

_"Meet me in front of your house. I have some news to tell you." _

I threw on my regular street clothes and looked in the mirror. I looked terrible. I cleaned my face and put no make-up on. Thinking about Sterling, I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hi, Sonny."

"David." I said, with a curt nod.

"I don't have much time because I have a meeting in 5 minutes, so I'm going to tell you straight out."

I nodded for him to continue.

"Because Sterling is," David gulped. "Deceased, he is no longer eligible for your arranged marriage. The next in-line is Sterling's brother Chad."

"...WHAT?"

**Next chapter is going to be up in about 5 seconds. Enjoy! Please review too!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Sonny's POV_

This has been a crazy month. First I was engaged to Sterling the first heir to Sammich Productions. Then I'm engaged to his brother, and my ex, Chad Dylan Cooper after Sterling "died" mysteriously.

"Oh, Sonny, you look beautiful!"

I only have one more week until my marriage. To the guy I used to love. To the guy who I thought loved me. The guy who cheated on me.

"Sonny, you are ruining the dress! Unclench those fists right now!"

Everything doesn't make sense and here I am, modeling wedding dresses. For my marriage with the guy I used to love. The guy who I thought loved me. The guy who cheated on me.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

_One week later_

"I do."

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

He quickly kissed me on my cheek. My skin burned where he touched me.

My husband.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

**I'm sorry this is short! I am uploading another chapter right now. This was more of a filler chapter though. Read and review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own sonny with a chance!**

_Sonny's POV_

I don't want a honeymoon. No way am I going on some fruity island with my ex. So here I am, sitting at old home with Zora, watching TV. I live with Chad now. We have different rooms though. I just came here for a visit to my favorite 14 year old girl.

_Ding Dong_

"Chad? What are you doing here?"

"Sonny I need you to come with me to dinner."

Zora pokes her head out of the room. "Hey Pooper!"

"Dora." Chad nods.

"Anyways," I bring back everyone's attention to me. "Dinner?"

"Oh yes, there is a business dinner I'm attending and its a couples thing, so..."

"Sure. Just give me 30 minutes?"

"Ok."

_40 minutes later_

"This is boring." I say. This whole thing is stupid. They are here to celebrate a new sandwich. It's all ballroom dancing and drinking punch. I don't know anyone here.

"I know. Just hold on for a few minutes longer. Then we will leave."

"Chad! How have you been?" Says a tall blonde women. That looks oddly familiar...

"Kayla! Great! Nice to see you again!" Chad says, actually more like yells. Then he kisses her on the cheek.

It's her. The girl Chad kissed on the cheek 3 years ago. From the day I broke up with Chad.

Chad stares at me while my eyesight blurs with tears.

"Sonny, its not what you thi-"

I run out of the room before the tears fall. Chad chases after me and grabs my hand, pulling me back.

"Sonny, before you say something stupi-"

"Chad, I hate you. Let me go!"

"SHE'S MY COUSIN!" Chad screams. "Okay? You dumped me because you thought I liked my cousin! And I lo-I loved you, Sonny. You were everything to me. I loved you…"

And right before my eyes, Chad breaks down. He's kneeling in front of me and bawling his eyes out. I just stood there, a whirlwind of thoughts in my mind. I bend down next to Chad and wrap my arms around him.

Nothing ever felt so right.

**I hope you enjoyed this some-what long chapter! I'm probably not going to be able to update this until August 20? I will try to update tomorrow though!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thank you for everything you've done! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance! **

_Sonny's POV_

Awkward... That's the word I would use to describe the past day. Ever since Chad's breakdown, its just like we don't even know each other. So, living in the same house was totally, weird.

"Sonny?"

"Yes, Chad?"

Chad stood in the doorway to my room. He came in and sat on my bed. I stayed where I was, at my desk.

"I know this may be too soon, but I have to ask you something."

I nodded. I owe him at least one conversation. Maybe we could sort this out and decide where we stand.

"I want to be friends, okay? Maybe more in the future, but for now, I would like to be comfortable around you. Let's start over. Friends?" Chad stuck out his hand toward me.

"Okay. Sounds good to me!" I shook his hand and did something I haven't done for a

while.

Smile.

_The next day_

"Chad! Breakfast is ready!"

"Yum! Smells good, Sonny."

"Awww. Thanks, Chad!"

I serve him his pancakes and prepare to eat my own. I love chocolate pancakes, the way it melts in my mouth with maple syrup. As I am savoring the tasty goodness in my mouth, Chad stare at me weirdly.

"What? You haven't seen a girl with her chocolate pancakes before?"

He throws both his hands up in the air in a motion of surrender.

_Ding Dong_

"Who's there?" Chad and I yell at the same time while walking towards the door.

"It's me, David. Open up. I've got some news."

We open the door to find a David... Who looks like he hadn't slept for a week.

"I know I look terrible but, I've got major news. I've been doing research and looking around and I found him. I found Sterling."


	11. Chapter 11

"He's alive. The police found him. Someone kidnapped him for a ransom, and before they wrote the letter for the ransom, the police found him. They took the criminals to court. Sterling is safe." David says

"That's good. Where is he now?"

"The hospital. Nothing major, just some minor cuts and scrapes."

Chad looked puzzled. "Wait, you said police. I thought they gave up one this a week ago."

"Oh, right!" David chuckles. "I hired a team of investigators to help me find him."

"Oh."

"Well, Chad what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I yelled. I couldn't wait to see Sterling. I hope he's okay. Chad looks at me sadly, like, he can't believe that I want to see Sterling. I mean, its nice that Chad and I are friends and everything, but Sterling was wonderful.

Just wonderful.

_Sterling POV_

I hear a knock on my door as I wake up.

"Come in."

Sonny's beautiful self walks in with Chad. She looks great. Chad looks upset, though.

"Hi, Sonny. Chad. How have you guys been?"

Sonny and Chad look at me like I'm crazy.

"What?" I say. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," Sonny says, "But you were missing for over a week, kidnapped by strangers, and in the hospital, and your asking us how we've been?"

"Well, yeah. It sounds stupid when you say it like that though."

"Oh, sorry. Its just kind of weird, you know? You weren't supposed to end up at the hospital." Sonny explains.

"Yeah. Chad? Why are you so quiet? Did I miss anything while I was 'dead'?" I ask.

Chad and Sonny both look at each other with hesitant glances and I begin to worry.

"What happened?"

Sonny nudges Chad and Chad looks back at me.

"Bro, I'm sorry," Chad stares at me, "While you weren't here, Sonny and I got married."

"..."

That's the sound of my heart shattering into pieces.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sterling's POV_

"Sonny, get out."

Both their heads spring back to look at me.

"What?"

"Get out. I need to talk to Chad."

Sonny looks hesitant and slowly walks away. Chad stares after her, longingly (A/N is that a word? Lol).

"You really like her, don't you?"

"What? Noooooooo."

"Uh huh, sure."

"But I am really sorry. She was engaged to you."

"Its okay. I guess... Sonny really loves you. Treat her well."

_Chad's POV_

Wow. She really liked me. I guess I like her too. Confession time. Yay.

"Thanks, bro. I really mean it. I thought you really liked her." I said. I can't have my brother be in love with my wife, who was engaged to him before.

"It's alright. I'll get over her."

I think about that. Sonny and I wouldn't have gotten "together" if Sterling wasn't put in the hospital. That reminds me...

"Sterling, did they ever find out who did this to you?"

Sterling looks thoughtful. "No, I don't think so."

"Really? Let's hire people to find them!"

"Cool, that's like the perfect bro and bro project!"

We smile at each other widely and I know everything is fine.

Everything.

**Thank you to all those people who read this! Please review! Its your reviews that keep me going!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's my apology for not updating! The first bit is Sonny's POV and the rest is Chad's!**

_Baby Please Don't Go_

_Just run away_

_From these lies_

_Back to yesterday_

_Safe tonight_

I can't do this anymore. Why is life so hard? Why can't everything be like it was years ago? I just had to go and dream big. Now my whole life feels like a bad dream. A nightmare. I want everything to go back to the way it was before... before this damn movie.

_I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok_

_I'm trying to keep you in my head_

_But if not_

_We'll just keep running from tomorrow_

_With our lips locked_

_Oh you got me begging begging_

I woke up this morning from the bright sun. The very first thing that popped into my head was Sonny. My Sonny. My best friend Sonny. So I dialed her up.

"Chad?"

"Hey Sonny. Will you meet up with me in ten?"

"Sure. I will head to your house. Be ready."

I thought of Sonny. My love Sonny. My depressed friend Sonny. My suicidal friend Sonny.

_Baby please don't go_

_When I wake up tomorrow _

_Will you still be here_

_I don't know_

_If you feel the way I do_

_If you leave I'm gonna find you_

After hanging out with Sonny all day, I got home exhausted. But I gotta job to do. I quickly dial the familiar number and wait for her to pick up.

"Chad?"

"Hey Sonny. What's up?"

"Uh I just got home from hanging out with you. Why are you calling me again?"

"Because I want to make sure you will still be here when I wake up tomorrow."

I could hear her slow breathing on the other end of the line.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay on the phone with me all night."

"... Okay."

"I love you, Sonny. Smetimes more than a friend."

"Me too Chad, me too."

"Then stay with me. I want to make sure we will always be together. Because I love you and I won't let you go without a fight. If you kill yourself, you better be ready to see me in heaven right by you."

"... Okay. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever. I get it. you love me as much as I love you. I don't want to let go of that either."

"Okay then let's hang up and-"

"No. Stay with me."

"Forever and always Sonny."

_Baby please don't go go go go_

_Baby please don't go go go go_

_Baby please don't go go go go_

_Baby please don't _

_Baby please don't _

_Run away._

**Like it? Love it? Okay with it?**

**Review please! Oh and I don't own anything. This song is called "Please don't go" by Mike Posner. Read my other story called "Love All Over Again"!**


End file.
